heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
The Earth is the third planet from Sol (the Sun), the fifth-largest and the densest of the nine planets in the Sol System. It is also the largest of the system's four terrestrial planets. It is home to millions of species, but the only sentient life on the planet are the Humans. The planet is at least six thousand years old; without intervention, the planet could be expected to continue supporting life for between 0.519 to 2.3 billion years, after which the rising luminosity and expansion of Sol, Earth's Sun – as a result of the gradual but inexorable depletion of its hydrogen fuel – would eventually eliminate the planet's biosphere. Earth's outer surface is divided into several rigid segments, or tectonic plates, that gradually migrate across the surface. About 71% of the surface is covered with salt water oceans, the remainder consisting of continents and islands which together have many lakes and other sources of water contributing to the hydrosphere. Liquid water, necessary for all known life, is not known to exist on any other planet's surface in the Sol System. Earth's poles are mostly covered with solid ice (Antarctic ice sheet) or sea ice (Arctic ice cap). The planet's interior remains active, with a thick layer of relatively solid mantle, a liquid outer core that generates a magnetic field, and a solid iron inner core. Earth interacts with other objects in space, especially its sun and moon. At present, Earth orbits Sol once for every roughly 366.26 times it rotates about its axis. This is a sidereal year, which is equal to 365.26 solar days. The Earth's axis of rotation is tilted 23.4° away from the perpendicular to its orbital plane, producing seasonal variations on the planet's surface with a period of one tropical year (365.24 solar days). Earth's only known natural satellite, Luna (the Moon), provides ocean tides, stabilizes the axial tilt and gradually slows the planet's rotation. Both the mineral resources of the planet, as well as the products of the biosphere, contribute resources that are used to support a global Human population. These inhabitants are grouped into about 200 independent sovereign states, which interact through diplomacy, travel, trade, and military action. Human cultures have developed many views of the planet, including personification as a deity, a belief in a Flat Earth or the Earth as the center of the universe. Earth's Involvement in the Great War Earth is not the only planet to support sentient life in the Heroscape Universe, but is one of eight worlds. However, of all the planets and all the time-zones, Earth's past appears to be the easiest to draw warriors and soldiers from. It is assumed that perhaps Earth is the clostest inhabited planet to Valhalla and that the past is easier to summon from then the present or the future. Humans are admired by most of the Valkyrie Generals for their tenacity, adaptability and leadership. The Humans were among the first of the non-Valhalla races to be summoned by the Valkyrie and most of the Valkyrie Armries are made up of Humans. Only Utgar sees little value in the Human race. The Earth Time Zones the Valkyrie have summoned from include: *341 BC (Battle of the Krimissus: Ancient Greece) Heroscapers.com: The Book of Parmenio Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Sacred Band *73 BC to 71 BC (Third Servile War)Heroscapers.com: The Book of SpartacusHeroscapers.com: The Book of CrixusHeroscapers.com: The Book of RetiariusHeroscapers.com: The Book of Capuan Gladiators *60 AD or 61 AD (Roman Conquest of Britian)Heroscapers.com: The Book of Marcus Decimus Gallus Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Roman Legionnaires Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Roman Archers *480 AD to 560 AD (Shaolin Monasteries)Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Shaolin Monks *790 AD to 1066 AD (Viking Age)Heroscapers.com: The Book of Finn the Viking Champion Heroscapers.com: The Book of Thorgrim the Viking Champion Heroscapers.com: The Book of Eldgrim the Viking Champion Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Tarn Viking Warriors Valguard *1119 AD to 1312 AD (Crusades)Heroscapers.com: The Book of Sir Dupuis Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Templar Cavalry *1185 AD to 1877 AD (Feudal Japan) *1296 AD to 1357 AD (Scottish Wars of Independence)Heroscapers.com: The Book of Alastair MacDirk Heroscapers.com: The Book of the MacDirk Warriors *1300 AD to 1500 AD (Late Middle Ages)Heroscapers.com: The Book of Sir Denrick Heroscapers.com: The Book of the Knights of Weston Heroscapers.com: The Book of Sir Hawthorne *1754 AD to 1763 AD (French and Indian War) *1774 AD to 1783 AD (American Revolutionary War) *1907 AD to 1912 AD (Wild West) *1939 AD to 1945 AD (World War 2) *2007 AD (Modern Day)Heroscapers.com: The Book of Master Win Chiu Woo *2210 AD (Dystopia America)Heroscapers.com: Before Heroscape Known Species Humans References Category:Planet